


The Patater Project

by pastrywrites



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: PataterWeek, patater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastrywrites/pseuds/pastrywrites
Summary: Kent's first thought is 'oh that's cute,' but Kent's next thought is 'oh no, I'm going further down the rabbit hole.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.
> 
> I'd loooooooove to do Patater week but I have other commitments in my life. So, instead of not writing anything at all, I've decided that I'd at least post one thing that kind of sort of mashes a couple of the themes together. 
> 
> I know that's kind of breaking the rules but as this current presidential administration has taught me, rules clearly don't matter. 
> 
> ~Pastry

Around seven-ish years ago Kent’s therapist decided that it would be a good idea to suggest that he get a degree in something, making the argument that he would a) have something else to focus on rather than hyper-focusing on Jack and b) have other opportunities for when he retires from professional hockey. Kent, deciding that his therapist was probably right, promptly enrolled at the University of Nevada in Las Vegas during the Spring of 2010. It was hard to choose a major, because there were so many but he had always been good with numbers so a degree in accounting made sense. It’s practical too.

He always thought it was ironic that Jack ended up going to college as well. Unlike Jack though, Kent didn’t tell anyone other than his dad and sister about getting a degree. He’s not sure why he’s keeping a secret but Kent’s long accepted the fact that his emotions and thoughts like to do their own thing.

Obviously, with his circumstances he had to jump through some hoops, talk to a lot of professors and the head of the accounting department of UNLV, but eventually he was given the green light to pursue his degree. Pursue at a slow-ish pace but pursue nonetheless. Most of the professors have been accommodating and have just let him do everything online, some have made him come take tests in person (which they allowed him to schedule around hockey).

So now, Kent’s at a Starbucks near his dad's place trying to finish an assignment he has for one of his upper level accounting classes. He honestly doesn’t know why he decided to take summer classes but he’s so goddamn close to graduating. He only needs 12 more credit hours and he’s taking 6 this summer - luckily they were both actually online classes so he didn’t need to negotiate.

Kent has his usual cap on his head with the front pulled slightly down so that no one recognizes him but he really wants to tear it off and throw it at something. He also wants to pull his hair out because _why._ Why does US GAAP exist and why does IFRS exist and why does his professor insist that he learn about the differences.

Okay, he knows that it’ll actually useful sometime in the future but he’s been at this for two hours and he really wants to claw his eyeballs out. Instead of blinding himself though, Kent decides that he deserves another Caramel Frappuccino with a shot of espresso. So he treats himself because he can right now.

As he sits down with his drink, the door opens and in walks a group of very familiar people. Kent almost drops his drink, but he doesn’t. He _is_ however, panicking. He didn’t expect to run into Jack, Bittle and two of the Falconers here of all places. One of them is _Mashkov_ , why can’t Kent get a break?

In an attempt to not be seen, Kent pulls his hat further down and sinks in his seat. It isn’t that he and Jack are at odds anymore, they’ve talked through things and said all the apologies that should have been said. But that was only a couple months ago and they’re now at a tentative friendship, acquaintanceship more like. It takes him about three seconds to decide that he’s leaving.

He’s slowly putting his things away – laptop, notebook, and pens – decidedly not looking in the direction of Jack and his friends, when he hears a familiar voice. The voice that usually accompanies him being lifted off the ice with one arm. It’s also worth noting that this voice usually sounds angrier.

“Kent Parson?”

Kent looks up. Like _up,_ because Mashkov is built like a fucking tree (a tree he would very much like to climb).

“Uh.”

“What you doing here?”

Shit. He glances behind Mashkov and sees Jack approaching with Bittle and the goalie.

“It’s off season?”

“Yes, I’m know that.” Mashkov isn’t rolling his eyes, but he might as well be. “But why here?”

“What Tater means,” Jack interjects, “is that it’s nice to see you Kent.”

Jack doesn’t sound insincere, but he doesn’t exactly sound thrilled either.

“Uh. Right. It’s nice to see you too and I’d love to stay and chat.”

Kent isn’t running way. He _isn’t._

“But I’ve got to go.”

Okay, he is. He’s totally running away.

He’s not sure from what though – Jack or Mashkov. And it’s not a new revelation, that Kent has a slight…crush on Mashkov. Just slight. The tiniest. It’ll go away soon, hopefully. Haha, nope. Kent doesn’t know who he’s lying to, he’s had a thing for Mashkov since he was lifted off the fucking ice.

He’s fucking fucked, basically.

-

Later that night, when Kent has finally finished that god-awful assignment, he checks his twitter and sees that Mashkov has DM’ed him.

> **@a_mashkov**
> 
> im sorry im make you leave
> 
> **@kvp90**
> 
> what
> 
> **@a_mashkov**
> 
> im thinking im seem too mean at starbucks
> 
> **@kvp90**
> 
> nah man, it’s cool. i just had things to do.
> 
> **@a_mashkov**
> 
> oh 
> 
> then im have question for you
> 
> **@kvp90**
> 
> ask away
> 
> **@a_mashkov**
> 
> wait
> 
> im want to ask on phone
> 
> **@kvp90**
> 
> um
> 
> **@a_mashkov**
> 
> xxx-xxx-xxxx
> 
> call?
> 
> **@kvp90**
> 
> um ok

Kent is wildy confused but he’s not going to say no to talking to Mashkov. Yes, he is distinctly aware of how desperate he seems but whatever. He dials the number Mashkov sent and hopes for good things. He’s allowed to, his therapist said so.

“Parson!”

“Hey, Mashkov.” Kent’s a little surprised at how excited Mashkov seems to be talking to him. “You can just call me Kent or Parse.”

“Okay you call me Alexei or Tater. Tiny potatoes.” Mashkov chuckles at his own little joke.

Kent's first thought is 'oh that's cute,' but Kent's next thought is 'oh no, I'm going further down the rabbit hole.' 

“Tater then. What’s up, you said you wanted to ask me something?”

“Yes. I’m want to ask you if you free tomorrow?”

“Uh, not to sound rude or anything…but why?”

“I’m want to ah – hang out? Yes. Hang out with you.”

Now Kent's beyond confused because yes, Kent is wholly aware of just how much the Falconers liked him. It isn't a lot, it's actually the opposite of a lot. A whole not a lot, he'd dare say. 

“Ooookay? Uh. Not that I’m going to say no, but like. I just thought that I wasn’t your most favorite person in the world?”

“No, I’m not _not_ like you. On ice stay on ice and you just dirty player. That why I’m ask to hang out. I’m want to know you off ice.”

“Oh. Okay?”

“I’m ask Jack about you once. He say...a lot of things. He say that...you different when _hockey_ not involved.”

"Um..."

Kent thinks he understands what Tater is implying. _Hockey_. As in hockeyandJack. And that just - how does Kent even respond to that? He doesn't know what Jack said about him or how much Jack told Tater of their shared past. But weirdly enough, he doesn't mind and that's what throws him for a loop. Kent knows that although Tater might not exactly like him, he wouldn't go spilling secrets that aren't his to tell to the world. Or so he thinks.

“...well he’s not wrong.” Kent finally answers, because really he has no words.

“Yes, I’m think so too.” 

Kent doesn't know for sure, but it sounds like Tater's smiling.

-

Kent had been prepared to have the most awkward hang out of his life, but surprisingly it wasn't. Tater's fun, easy to be around and apparently has a lot of stories to tell.  Which Kent should have seen coming because he knows that Tater was actually a pretty friendly guy. He's seen those Falconers TV video clips and maybe he had systematically watched all the ones with Tater hosting but only Kit knows that so his secret's safe.

They get lunch at a small diner that Kent likes to frequent when he's home in Buffalo. Kent asks for his usual - a burger, fries and a vanilla milkshake because he's just aggressively American like that. Tater orders the same but gets a strawberry milkshake instead. Kent finds that unexpectedly endearing, a giant Russian drinking a strawberry milkshake.

"So I'm wondering Kent, why you in New York?"

"Well it's off season.."

"Yes, Kent. You say same thing yesterday. I'm know it off season. I'm professional hockey player too." Tater wrinkles his nose. "Maybe you forget because you so famous and not remember uh...how you say it? Ah - the little people."

"Whatever man, you're literally a giant."

"No, you just tiny."

"Excuse me? I am  _normal_ sized."

Tater squints his eyes and gives Kent a good look. 

"Hmmm...I'm not think so." 

"I am. So. Offended. I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

Tater chuckles and oh god in person he can clearly hear that it's this deep rumble and that does t h i n g s  to Kent. Honestly, ugh.

"But anyway. It's off season, so I'm visiting my dad and I guess my sister for a few weeks." 

"You have sister?"

"Yeah she's younger and a pain in the ass."

"Like you?"

"Wow. Really?"

"I'm kidding. You only pain in ass when you play dirty hockey."

"Okay, fair."

"Tell me about family?"

"There's not much to tell? It's really just my dad, my sister and I. My mom...uh isn't in the picture."

"If I'm allow to ask?"

Kent knows what Tater's asking. If he's honest with himself, Kent's been over the fact that his mom just up and left when he was young. He got over it in his first year of therapy. Is he still bitter? Yes, he's allowed to be. Does he let that drag him down? No. Absolutely not. He refuses to be dragged down by a past that belongs in the past. So, he thinks he's okay with telling Tater.

"She just left one day when I was young, no explanation. My dad told me she had her reasons, but I know he was devastated. Still, my dad tried his best to raise us as a single parent. He really did."

"I'm think he did pretty good."

Kent gives Tater a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm not blaming him and I'm really working on forgiving her now because I'm sure she had her reasons like dad said. That being said, I can't deny that my mom leaving fucked me up. Probably because I was old enough to remember? But Sammy, my pain in the ass sister, grew up to be a better and stronger person than I ever was. She's working on her Masters in Social Work at the University of Chicago actually. She wants to help kids in the system."

When Kent looks at Tater's face this time, there's an expression there that he can't figure out. It seemed understanding? Soft? Kind of like Tater wanted to give him a hug or something, which would be great. That didn't happen though, much to Kent's eternal disappointment. 

"You proud?"

"Very proud."

Their food finally arrives and Kent is thankful because he just did a lot of heavy talking and could use a distraction. 

Later, after lunch, while they're taking a walk in the park, Kent asks Tater to tell him about his family.

"I'm think we need to sit down for this. Is not happy story."

Which is a shocker to Kent because Tater seemed so well adjusted.

"Oh, uh you don't need to tell me anything if it's a sensitive topic." 

"No is only fair."

"Really, Tater. I volunteered that information, it's fine."

"No. I'm really want to tell you."

Kent looks doubtfully at Tater but gestures to a nearby bench nonetheless. 

"Okay, we can sit here?"

"Yes, is good." 

Tater takes a deep breath and launches into talking about his family.

"So I'm have mother and father and am youngest sibling. Two older brothers and older sister."

Kent nodded at Tater and encouraged him to go on.

"Mother and father were good. Good parents. Brothers and sister are good siblings. But there are things in Russia that.." Tater pauses for a moment. "That are not okay."

Kent bites his lip because he can already guess what's not okay in Russia. It's not like he's never had Russian teammates. 

"I'm play hockey since very young. Am very good, can even pick up tiny Aces Captain with one arm."

"Whatever man." Kent nudges Tater's arm with his elbow. "I maintain that I'm normal sized."

"Tiny." Tater chirps. 

Kent huffs.

"Anyway. I'm play and play and one day realize I'm different... I'm like boys." Tater looks at Kent and wrings his hands together, leaning forward on his knees. "Am scared of others finding out. Am scared of family finding out. Try to be very careful but family find out anyway."

"Tater..."

"Family was angry and say not nice things. They say to me, leave or they ruin me. They say to me, I'm not family and that I'm bring shame. So I'm run. I'm owe agent a lot. I'm in KHL and ask agent if possible to leave. Agent say that I'm have chance with NHL so I go."

There's a couple moments of silence before Kent has the courage to say anything. Because what can you say to that?

"Fuck them Tater." He says in typical Kent fashion. "Thank you for trusting me and also you don't deserve that."

"Thank you Kent. You very kind." 

This time Tater wraps him in an actual hug. 

Tater left New York a week later to go back to Providence. Between that time, Kent and Tater hung out two more times and texted constantly. He found out that Tater had actually been in New York to visit Snowy's, the goalie, family who had actually sort of adopted Tater as their own. He was happy to hear about that, especially after the shit Tater told him about his biological family. As for Jack and Bittle, Tater told him that they were celebrating their anniversary late. Kent found that he didn't even really care about Jack and what he was doing. It's refreshing. 

A week after Tater left, Kent flies up to Providence to spend a weekend there before going back to Vegas. Tater had said that it was only fair that he showed Kent around Providence "properly" since Kent had shown him around Buffalo. Kent couldn't find it within himself to disagree or come up with an excuse. He's happy that he's building this friendship with Tater and has actually been _feeling_ happier since he's started talking to the giant Russian who's actually a giant teddy bear. 

 -

Kent graduates in the Spring of 2018 with is BBA in Accountancy from UNLV. He didn't walk because he felt like there was no point. He did, however, have his diploma mailed to him so that he could frame it. An achievement is an achievement, his therapist told him. 

He still doesn't tell anyone about it though - and if he happened to conveniently sort of placed it obscurely behind one of his hockey awards? Well, he just didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it. 

At this point, he and Tater have been friends for almost a year and despite Kent's ever blossoming crush on the man, nothing has happened. It's become a close friendship, just a friendship as he kept telling himself. One that just evolved as they each learned more about the other. Recently though, even Kent will admit that their interactions had become progressively more and more like a romantic than a platonic relationship.

And if he was really, really honest with himself, their entire friendship felt more like that dating stage people are in before they make a relationship official.

But he's Kent, so he spent some time at the Nile River. 

During the Fall, they had taken turns visiting each other when they could and Tater actually spent Christmas with Kent and his family. Tater had said that he bounced around each year to a different teammate for Christmas, so Kent had asked if Tater wanted to spend Christmas with his family instead this year. Kent doesn't know why he did that spontaneously, but he doesn't regret it. It had been one of the best Christmases he's had in a long while.

They'd both bought each other gifts after promising to the other not to. Tater got him a cat sweater, he put it on immediately. Kent got Tater a dog sweater, he also put it on immediately.

Truly, they were a sight to see. Kent has a selfie of them in the sweaters posted on Instagram. The amount of likes the picture got was absurd.    

When the Aces had a game against the Rangers in the middle of the week on Valentine's Day, Tater had shown up for the game and took Kent out to dinner afterwards. It was obviously a date, but neither of them addressed it as such. Tater had even bought him one of those cheesy Valentine's Day cards, it was meant to be as a joke but Kent secretly loved it. 

This time, he got a selfie with Tater and the card. Tater's smiling like he always does and Kent's wearing that smug smirk of his. The Instagram post was captioned 'Palentines day,' and it also got an absurd amount of likes.

Then in March, when Kent was in Providence for the weekend, he ran into Jack during a grocery run. Well, Jack and Bittle because Bittle was probably taking advantage of the Falconers' free weekend like he was. Belatedly, Kent had lamented that he suggested that he and Tater split up to be more efficient. It wasn't that he hadn't run into Jack before, on his previous visits. They usually just exchanged pleasantries and if Kent was asked why he's in Providence, he'd answer with a flippant 'Oh you know, just visiting a friend.'  

However, this time Jack was a little more confrontational. He asked Kent why he was in Providence so often during the season and if he actually had a friend here. Kent was stumped and a little angry. It wasn't like he and Tater kept their friendship a secret. They banter on Twitter and there are pictures on Instagram. They've literally face-timed while Tater was with his team. Clearly, they're friends.

Luckily, Tater had the best timing ever and showed up with his half of the grocery list, saving Kent from whatever he was going to say. It was probably going to be something he'd regret, no doubt.  

Kent finally tells Tater _his_ past with Jack though, after the awkward retreat at the store. He's still not sure what Jack had told Tater before, but if Tater knows and is still friends with him, then he can trust him with this. With Kent's story.

There might have been some vodka and tears involved, but the only thing Kent really remembered from that night was that Tater let him cry into his shirt and held him until tired himself out. They didn't talk about it the next morning but Kent did get a long, firm hug from Tater. 

They eat breakfast on the couch and he takes a selfie with Tater. In the picture, they're both a little rumpled and they're holding the mugs they're eating cereal out of. However, they're also both grinning and Tater looks adorable and it also gets shit ton of likes.  

Which brings him back to the present, it's the end of May and both of the Falconers and the Aces are out of the play offs (it sucks). Kent's pretty sure that Alexei  _likes_ him and he definitely wants to talk about their...potential relationship. But he doesn't know how. He better think of something fast though, because Alexei's due to visit soon. As in, he's flying in tomorrow soon.  

They're spending a week together in Vegas before Kent goes back to New York for the off season. He doesn't know what else Alexei plans to do this Summer, but he's pretty sure they'll be seeing a lot of each other. 

When Kent opens his door for Alexei the next day, he's pretty sure his face looks smitten. Tater immediately grabs him and lifts him off the ground in an energetic hug and it's ridiculous but Kent loves it. He can admit it okay, he's so fucking gone for this giant on-ice-scary-but-off-ice-soft-hearted Russian. 

"Kenny, I'm miss you!" Alexei exclaims.

"Missed you too Xi." Kent says back, softly.

They enter Kent's apartment, moving out of the doorway. He helps Alexei bring in some of his luggage. It's not much, just a carry-on and a medium sized luggage. However, immediately Alexei notices the diploma half hidden behind a hockey award and moves towards it. 

"Kenny, is new?" Alexei questions, as he gently extracts the diploma from its place.

"Huh?" Kent looks up from setting Alexei's luggage down. "Oh, that's my diploma? It came in the mail last week?"

"You go college? How come you not tell me?"

"Well...more like I took classes online and stuff and I didn't really tell anyone. It also took me fucking forever to finish."

"How long?"

"Like eight years."

"That long?"

"Yeah, man. I had hockey to focus on. I'm a professional, if you forgot." Kent chirped, remembering the time Alexei had chirped him last year.

"Haha, Kenny. So funny." Alexei rolls his eyes, remembering the same thing. "No, I'm mean you keep secret that long?"

"...yes?"

"Why?"

Kent knows why, now. He'd spent long hours thinking about it and he also talked to his therapist about it. 

"I guess...after Jack went to college, I didn't want him or anyone else to think I was copying him or trying to beat him or anything. I just. My therapist said it was practical and focusing on something outside of hockey might help me stop obsessing over Jack and I agreed."

"Is okay, Kenny. You not have to defend, I'm understand."

Tater sets the diploma back to where Kent had put it and gives Kent a softer hug this time, as opposed to his over-excited one earlier. 

"Thanks, Xi."

They move apart to go put Alexei's things into the guest bedroom, not that he actually uses that room. More often than not, they both use Kent's bed because it's giant and he's not going to say no to having a hot Russian man in his bed. So he sits on the guest bed and watches Alexei putter around, putting his stuff up into the drawers and hanging some of his nicer clothes in the closet. Kent's observing Alexei and becomes absorbed into his own thoughts.

He likes how this...this whatever relationship that he and Alexei have. He likes the seemingly random visits they make for each other. He likes that they sometimes fight about insignificant things that they laughed out later. He likes that their major arguments (they've had two) always ended up with them being closer and more understanding of each other. He likes that Alexei can move around Kent's apartment as his own and how Kent can move around Alexei's house as his own. He likes Alexei's laugh. He likes Alexei's hugs.

Kent finally gets it and after a moment, Kent decides that he's going to go for it.

"Hey Xi? Can I do something?"

"What Kenny?" 

Alexei's hanging up a shirt, the navy one that Kent really appreciates because it fit Alexei just right. Kent gets off the guest bed and with three quick strides, he's right behind Alexei.

When Alexei turns around, Kent's reaching on his toes and he kisses Alexei. Right on the lips.

Alexei kisses back.

It's nice.

Really nice.

When they separate, they're both blushing and Kent's looking at anywhere but Alexei.

Then, after Kent recollects himself, he looks up at Alexei and sees that he's smiling but there are tears.

"Xi?" Kent's a little confused. "I'm sorry if - should I not have -"

"No, Kenny," Alexei says, "I'm been wanting too."

Alexei grabs Kent's hand, slowly bringing bringing it up to his face and kisses it. 

"Oh, okay. That's - that's good."

"Good, Kenny? I'm say I want you and all you say is good?" 

Kent laughs, his hand still firmly in Alexei's.

"You're being ridiculous Xi."

Alexei gives him a peck on the cheek, which totally surprises Kent.

"And you being cute."

Kent doesn't blush. He totally doesn't.

"Shut up."

 


End file.
